The first project will include genetic studies & dietary studies on hyper-cholesterolemic patients with typical LDL levels. The second project will evaluate dietary response to two different cholesterol lowering diets in patients with elevated triglycerides and low HDL. This project will test the theory that a cholesterol lowering diet, higher in total fat can achieve more optimum lipoprotein levels.